Back to work Episode 1 of the second season
by Firefruze
Summary: Well since its been a few years without a second season I decided to make up my own version of events, but also because there isnt a hell of allot in the Undergrads section and I decided it the show needed a bit more respect. The summer is over and ever


**Undergrads the second season The first episode ( maybe more to come) :**

Nitz's mom's car pulls up to State U and Nitz starts unloading his stuff.

"I didn't think I would say this but it's good coming back." Nitz contemplates to himself.

Nitz starts walking to Res and looks at all the familiar places Feeling invigorated for the New Year he struts all the way to the front of Chilton hall and stares up.

"GAAAH, oh Kimmy, its you," uttered Nitz.

"Yeah hey Nitz, how was your summer? Did you do anything fun?" Kimmy asked, "I know I did. That was the best summer ever. Well I'll talk to you later I have a lot to do, I have to unpack and get my books, and clean the student activist office, Oh so much to do…" And then she just walks off midsentence leaving Nitzs flabbergasted as usual.

Nitz finally makes it to his room, when he sees Cal blocking the door with his RA bathrobe.

"Hey Guy, (hisss) How's it going Guy? I saved your room for you. Oh by the way can I stay with you this year guy?" with tears in his eyes Cal stares at Nitz "I missed you Guy"

"But Cal, I just saw you yesterday, remember we where all in my basement playing cards"

" Oh yeah Guy, but that was too long, lets never be mad at each other ever again. And Guy so…can I stay with you this year."

"Sure Cal you can stay with me again this year I thought you could have any room you wanted because you where RA"

"Yeah I can but after I promised the rooms to all the pretty ladies there wasn't anything left (hissss)." Then a whole crowd of Cal's ladies start running towards the room.

"Oh Cal we missed you so much, never leave us again" the crowd calls out.

"Ok pretty ladies" Cal answers back, "See you later Guy."

Nitz then enters the room and starts unpacking all his stuff. He sets up the computer and then starts putting up the chili lights. Then a familiar character springs onto the computer.

"Hey Nitz, I see that your busy with the barbaric process of unpacking you stuff. I'm enjoying my 1000-gigabyte computer, and surfing the forums on topics about star wars. Naboo is so awesome. We should have started our own country sooner," Gimpy said with a huge grin on his face.

" Naboo? So you really started your own country? Good thing we originally wanted to all live together this year." Nitz replied with a bit of Sarcasm. "I'm happy for you. So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check if your computer was up yet which it obviously is, and I wanted to say that I like star wars. Now that I've done that I will be going to force my rule on my subjects." Gimpy said, and then with a laugh he logs off.

"Well that was interesting…." Nitz comments.

And, as if like Magic, Jesse shows up at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocko begins to trudge into the Frat house, beer in hand. He gets to the front porch and one of the floorboards gives off a horrible screech. Rocko walks in and looks into the living room.

"Oh no not you again I thought we told you we wanted you gone… Oh yeah that's right. Welcome back, just leave us alone."

Rocko answers with a grumpy snarl. And then we walk upstairs to his room. He then begins unpacking his stuff. He then gets to picture of the gang.

"Ahh screw unpacking, I'm going to go see Nitz," Rocko says. Then the Bobby whisky shows up with his arms open for a hug.

"I missed you too. It's been so long. Uhh maybe a few visits to the bars before I go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now on Naboo Gimpy and his minions private island, or as they like to call freedom, everyone is running around with various star wars memorabilia. Two people in the background are well into a light saber battle.

"Ahhh this is the life huh Mump? NO RA, no star trek, and I'm in supreme rule of my own small country," Gimpy laughs happily.

"What did you say sir? I didn't hear that last part." Replies Mump.

"Oh it was nothing important. Mump go make me a lemonade," Gimpy orders.

"Right away Sir" Mump responded.

A few minutes later Mump runs back to the room from a set of stairs.

"Gimpy, its horrible. We lost Frost and a few of the others. One of the pipes on the main level has busted apart. And its pure anarchy. I suggest that we abandon Naboo and consider going back to Teckerson tech or we wont survive." Mump explains as he tries to catch his breath.

"Crap," Gimpy answers, "I guess its time to abort. Mump load me into the escape hatch."

"Right away Sir." Mump answered without hesitation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jesse, how was your summer? I'm glad to see you again. I thought you said you weren't talking…" Nitzs gets interrupted.

"Yes I wasn't going to talk to you again! I threw so many darts at your picture the first 2 weeks of summer that you cant even recognize who it is. But fortunately for you I've decided that our friendship is too important to give up. And that whatever you did to me was because you are completely Brainwashed by that Kimmy Burton" Jesse cried with tears coming from her eyes.

"God I don't know what to say…Um so how is everybody else?" Nitz replies.

"Nitz your insuperable. Will you ever learn! When will you give up your fantasies and pay attention to those who care for you?" Jesse almost screams. "Oh yeah EVERBODY ELSE, and I want to see you at the pool hall to play a few."

Nitz just stands there completely stunned. The computer monitor is sideways on the ground beside the desk. The light in the room flickers. The entire room looks like a hurricane hit. All Nitz can do is just stand there in the doorway looking at people pass. Then Cal comes.

"Hey guy could you go out for a bit, me and the pretty ladies want to play with Mr.Fuzzybuny. (hisss)" Cal asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure," Nitz takes one step forward and the door quickly closes behind him.

"Oh Cal its so fun playing with you" one of Cals ladies squealed.

"Oh pretty lady your funny too, oh not on the floor RA's cant play on the floor." Cal replies.

Nitz walks out to the front of Chilton Hall and stares up into the stars.

"It's going to be another interesting year"


End file.
